Bioskop
by Sylvanas the dragonrider
Summary: Kelanjutan dari fic 'NGAPAIN YA' . Kini, Aizen ingin menonton pelem DM 2! Pelem tersebut hanya tayang di bioskop besok! Namun, ternyata besok ia ada janji untuk tawuran dengan Gotei Juusantai! Bagaimana jadinya ya? Mind to RnR?


**CELOTEHAN AUTHOR N' PRENS**

**Silvia: "Ketemu lagi dengan Silvia yang sudah berganti nama jadi Sylvanas the Dragonrider! Kali ini Silvia publish sequel dari fic pertama Silvia."**

**Aizen:"Yess! Akhirnya gue muncul juga!" *terharu***

**Silvia:*sigh* "Terpaksa sebenernya."**

**Aizen:*gak jadi nangis haru* "Sialan."**

**Grimmjow:"Film lagi ya?"**

**Ulqiorra:"Kayaknya felem lagi deh."**

**Silvia:"Yoi! Kali ini felem DM!"**

**Grimmjow:"Maksud lu Despicable Me?"**

**Silvia:"Iya, felem kesukaan Silvia. Yosh, silahkan dibaca fic sequel ini!"**

**Bioskop**

**Silvia gak punya Bleach dan nama orang, ato pelem yang ada di fic ini. Yang Silvia punya hanyalah fic ini**

**Rate T karena kehendak Yang Diatas *dihajar merame***

**Genre Humor & Friendship gak jelas**

**Semoga anda terhibur!**

"Grim, nih pelem lucu ye! Gue ampe ngakak tenan." Ulqiorra masih tertawa terpingkal – pingkal sambil memegang remot tepe.

"Anjrot gila dah nih pelem! Bikin gue mate ngakak itu!" Grimmjow guling – gulingan di lantai.

"Pelemnya kayak gimana sih? Ceritain napa! Gue kan buta!" Tousen merengek – rengek ke Ulqiorra dan Grimmjow yang masih ngakak. Yammy malah molor sambil makanin popcorn seember (?) .

"Makanya, lu operasi mata dong!" celetuk Barragan sambil memasukkan segenggam penuh popcorn.

"Yaelah, si Aizen kan pelit! Gue juga gak punya duit kali!"

"Salah sendiri jadi orang kismin sama buta." Harribel gak peduli sama si Buta yang udah jengkel tingkat daerah.

"Sialan lu!" Tousen udah gigit sendal saking jengkelnya.

"Yaelah, lu kan punya temen, itu si Serigala ituh loh…." Stark naikin kedua kakinya ke punggung Grimmjow yang masih ngakak dibawah.

"Gue jaga gengsi oy!" sebuah sendal mencium kepala Stark dengan suksesnya.

"Halah! Buta kok ya jaga gengsi!" ledek Aaroniero dengan wajah Kaien yang sukses membuat perempatan muncul di kepala Tousen.

"ANJROT SIALAN LU!"

"Kok marah? Emang bener kan?" Aaron gak peduli sama sekali. Tousen yang emang udah gondok tingkat propinsi akhirnya melakukan hal yang membuat Silvia berduka cita (baca: bersuka cita) .

Terjun dari puncak Las Noches.

"YEAH!" para espada minus Yammy bersorak dengan backsound 'We are the champions' . Namun, kegembiraan mereka terhenti ketika Aizen membuka pintu dan bertanya.

"Kalian ngapain ribut – ribut?"

Ulqui dengan gaya bocah autis melompat ke Aizen dan dengan bangga mengatakan, "Kita berhasil menyingkirkan Tousen!"

Aizen syok tingkat daerah. "APA?! KALIAN MENYINGKIRKAN DOSEN KALIAN?! TRUS KALIAN MAU JADI APA NANTI?! PEMULUNG?!"

Semuanya langsung facepalm dengan kebudegan Aizen. Maklum, dia kan udah mau menopause! *dihajar Aizen* (Aizen: "Gue bukan cewek oy!")

Tapi untuk para ortu harus mengikuti Aizen! Karena sebagai ortu yang baek musti mikirin masa depan anak!

"TOUSEN, AIZEN – SAMA! T – O – U – S – E – N !" Grimmy teriak pake toa pas ditelinga Aizen. Aizen Cuma merespon dengan mengorek – ngorek telinganya. "Oh. Bilang dong dari tadi."

Grimy langsung gigit jari dan berusaha menahan dirinya agar tidak melakukan apa yang Tousen lakukan barusan. Kenapa? Karena Grimy masih sayang nyawa readers!

"Oh ya, kalian udah denger belum D*spi*able M* yang kedua udah dirilis?" Aizen bertanya kepada para anak asuhannya tercinta (?) .

"Baru ajah kami selesai nonton di tipi!" sahut Yammy yang baru bangun tidur. Aizen langsung syok tingkat kecamatan, dan ia pun berteriak dengan lebaynya.

"APA?!"

"Gak usah lebay gitu kali~!" celetuk Nnoitora sweatdrop, dan sukses mendapatkan tepakan dari atasang tersayangnya itu *digampar*.

"Kan besok ada di bioskop! Ngapain heboh sendiri?" Szayel berkacak pinggang dengan bebasnya sambil menyibakkan rambutnya yang penuh dengan kutu *dilempar ke monas* .

Aizen berjalan ke sebuah kalender bergambar S*le dengan gaya 'Smail yu don kray' milik para anak asuhannya itu. Bener readers, para espada ini demen banget ngeliat S*le di tipi – tipi.

Salah satu angka di kalender alay bin lebay tersebut ada yang dilingkarkan, tanggal sebelas bulan duabelas taon tigabelas, yang artinya besok.

"Bukannya yang ada pelem S*ekarno ye?" celetuk Barragan heran. Maklum, meskipun aki – aki tetep ajah nih kakek tuh apdet men! Kakek gahol gitu loh!

"Enggak. Ada pelem D*spi*able M* juga. Lebih tepatnya abis tuh pelem." Ulqui menggeleng sambil membaca jadwal pelem yang bakal diputar di bioskop.

Aizen mengeluarkan air mata dengan lebay." NOOO~! PADAHAL BESOK KAN KITA BERTARUNG SAMA PARA SHINIGAMI!"

Stark hanya menanggapi dengan mengangkat bahu. "I don know. Salah sendiri pas ngasih undangan bertarung bilangnya besok bertarungnya!"

"Emang gak bisa diundurin apa?" tanya Halibel sambil mengerlingkan mata. Ia bener – bener bosen sama atasannya yang tengil bin nyebelin sekaligus lebay *ditendang* .

Namun, Aizen secara tak disangka – sangka setuju dengan Halibel. Ya elah, ntuh supermen otaknya pentium dua ya? Nyari solusi ajah susah amat! *digampar Aizen*

"Yo wes! Besok, kita bilang ya perangnya gak jadi!" Aizen seneng bukan kepalang mengetahui otaknya yang selama ini penuh dengan tipu muslihat bisa mencari solusi! Evolusi luar biasa dari otak Aizen! Tepuk tangan dong!

SFX: PROK! PROK! PROK! PROK!

Dan akhirnya setelah melewati kontroversi hati dari para Espada *halah* , akhirnya mereka setuju untuk mengganti acara tawuran dengan para Shinigami diganti jadi nonton DM.

**ESOKNYA…**

"Aizen mana sih?! Lama bener! Katanya sekarang tawurannya! Mana ntuh supermen!" Yama – jii bolak – balik sambil ngedumel – dumel gak keruan.

"Udeh kek, gak baik tau udah tua marah – marah mulu." Celetuk Kyoraku, yang sukses dapet hadiah pukulan dari Yama – jii.

"Biarin! Masalah buat lo?!" Yama – jii udah berevolusi jadi S*imah ternyata *dipanggang* .

"Satu, dua, satu, dua, satu, dua…" Byakuya ngitung waktu yang dibutuhkan untuk menunggu Aizen.

"AIZEN! KALO LU GAK DATENG MAKA GUE YANG AKAN DATENG! (?)" Hitsugaya udah naik darah gegara mikirin paperworknya yang menggunung berkat fukutaichou nya tercinta.

"Emang lu berani?" ejek Kenpachi. Hitsugaya langsung geleng – geleng kepala. "Gak sih…"

"Taichou, anda gak capek apa matung gitu?" tanya Iba prihatin sambil ngeliatin Komamura yang udah melipat tangan di dada dengan wajah yang (dibuat – buatin) sangar. Biar keren ato kul gitu kesannya. (mpret! *diinjek Kokujo*)

"Enggak. Ini udah pewe." Busyet! Gak salah pewenya kayak gitu?!

"Omaeda, lu makan mulu gak haus?" celetuk Soi Fon jengkel ngeliatin wakilnya udah ngabisin pizza lima loyang besar. Silvia gak dibagi nih?

"Kan ada aer!" perut Omaeda udah gak tau bisa dibilang perut ato kagak, soalnya mirip ban sih! *dilemparin loyang sama Omaeda*

Para Shinigami yang udah jengkel tingkat camatan nungguin Aizen akhirnya melihat batang idung Aizen yang dateng dengan santai dan tanpa merasa dosa ato bersalah secuil pun.

"Olala! Sori bingit ye gw baru dateng!" bagaikan artis papan penggilesan, Aizen dadah – dadah ke Gotei Juusantai dengan memakai celana jins biru, baju lengan pendek kotak – kotak warna merah, dan juga sepatu item. Sedangkan dibelakangnya, para espada dateng dengan memakai baju sehari – hari yang biasa dipake manusia.

"Kok pada gak megang Zanpakuto?" celetuk Kenpachi heran bin kepo.

"Sori ye, tawurannya gak jadi! Kite – kite nih ye, mo nonton DM di bioskop!" Ulqui nunjukkin tiket bioskop dengan sombongnya. Hitsugaya main nyabet tuh tiket bioskop dengan kesalnya.

"Jiah! Bilang dong dari ke – " kalimat Hitsugaya berenti ketika melihat seorang kurir memberika Yama – jii sepucuk surat pinky – pinky. Yama – jii membuka dan membaca surat itu dengan jijay berkat cap bibir merah di sudut kanan surat tersebut.

* * *

_Yama – jii, tawurannya gak jadi ye! Gue ma anak – anak mo nonton D*spi*able M* 2! Kalo bisa lusa ajah ya!_

_Tertanda, Aizen yang cuakep._

* * *

"Suratnya baru diterima…" Soi Fon langsung mengutuki kurir barusan yang telat ngasih surat padahal jarak antara Hueco Mundo sama Soul Society kan Cuma lima langkah kayak lagunya Zas*ia Go*ik.

"Gimana? Itu yang nyiumin surat gue loh…" Halibel dengan pedenya tersenyum genit, dan alhasil membuat para taichou muntaber di tempat. Mayuri merinding disko.

_Amit – amit deh si Nemu kayak gitu!_

"Berarti, gak jadi nih tawuran?" Komamura udah manyunin bibir. Emang serigala punya bibir ya? Baru tau Silvia. *digetok*

"Ya gak jadi lah! Emang kita Na*uto apa, pake Kagebunshin no Jutsu?!" Yammy ngelemparin panci dengan sewotnya.

"Ya bisa jadi." Sahut Byakuya nyolot, sukses membuat sebuah perempatan muncul di kepala Yammy. Ulqui nepok – nepok pundaknya dengan ekspresi 'Yang sabar yah' .

"Gue sabar Mmy ngadepin die. Sabar banget…"

"Mmy! Emang gue apaan?! Mummy?!" Yammy malah mencak – mencak.

"Ya bisa jadi!" celetuk Byakuya nyolot (lagi) , dan sukses membuat Yammy nendang – nendangin loyang pizza bekas Omaeda serampangan, dan salah satu loyang berkekuatan tendangan Ron*ldo dicampur M*ssi (?) tersebut mengenai Komamura yang langsung tewas ditempat. Sepertinya Yammy bakal jadi Ron*ldo kedua dan bakal nyaingin tuh pemain sepak bola. Tendangannya ajah udah makan satu titan, apalagi kita para manusia!

Enggaklah, Komamura gak mungkin tewas! Silvia kan Koma FC! Tapi ia mendapatkan efek samping terkena tendangan Yammy, yakni: Muntaber, diare, DBD, TBC, flek, patah tulang, kanker, sampe hipertrofi.

Yang terakhir kayaknya bikin Yammy terkenal sebagai 'Pembesar otot instan' deh.

"Yo, gue mo pergi dulu ye! Babay!" dengan lebaynya Aizen dadah – dadah dan berbalik, sementara Ulqui langsung nyabet tiket bioskopnya dari tangan Hitsugaya. Sementara para taichou Cuma bercengo ria dengan wajah 'What the f*ck?!' .

"Baguslah. Gue bisa ngerjain paperwork lagih." Hitsugaya berkacak pinggang seenak udel.

"Pulang yuk. Males disini." Ukitake udah bete tingkat daerah. Dan akhirnya para taichou beserta fukutaichou tersebut pulang ke rahmatullah dengan bete.

Mari kita tengok Aizen. Kini, sang supermen kesiangan tersebut berkacak pinggang didepan sebuah bioskop, sementara anak asuhannya terkagum – kagum ngeliat bioskop untuk pertama kalinya.

"Jadi ini toh bioskop? Amazing…" Grimy terkagum – kagum dan berjalan ala bocah ke jadwal jam tayang pelem. Ulqui gak mau kalah, ia menghampiri Grimy dengan kepo. "Grim, lu mo nonton apaan?"

"Ngggg…. Kalo gw sih Insi*ious. Kalo lu apa?"

"Bukannya lu Spon*ebob the M*vie ya?" tangan Grimy langsung melayang ke kepala Ulqui. Headshot!

"Sekarang udah enggak pe'a! Gue tanya, kalo lu apa pelemnya?"

"Ng… Mos*ter Uni*ersity ajah kayaknya." Ulqui masih ngeliatin jadwal tayang pelem. Sementara para espada hanya cengo ngeliat tingkah laku nih dua anak.

"Yaudah, tancep masbroh!" komando Aizen, dan tanpa babibu lagi mereka semua memenuhi bioskop. Aizen, sebagai seorang pemimipin yang baik *halah* duduk paling depan, diikuti para espada sesuai nomor.

Sebenernya sih didepan semua, wong Aizen nyewanya VIP! Tajir bener tuh anak!

Namun, ketika pelem yang ditunggu baru saja di detik pertama, kejadian paling nyebelin sejagat raya pun terjadi.

Listrik padam.

"NOOOOOOOOO!" Aizen nangis guling – guling. Namun kesedihannya tidak berenti di situ saja ketika mendengar pengumuman Silvia.

"Pengumuman pengumuman, karena kerusakan, akan diadakan pemadaman listrik sampai jam dua belas malam. Terimakasih."

"MAMAAAAAAA~!" Aizen langsung lompat dari menara D*bai dan akhirnya ia harus dirawat selama tiga bulan gegara patah tulang.

**THE END**

OMAKE

"Jen, kita semua abis nonton D*spi*able M* 2 loh…" Grimy dengan teganya menyeringai sambil nunjukin tipi yang memperlihatkan ending pelem yang Grimy katakan, sedangkan yang lainnya juga ikut menyeringai seolah – olah mengatakan 'Kasian deh lu' . Dan Rumah sakit tersebut pun langsung terguncang dengan jeritan Aizen yang maknyos.

"MAMAAAAAAA~!"

**THE END BENERAN**

Silvia: "Gimana? Maknyos kan?"

Aizen: "Maknyos bapak lu! Tragis banget nasib gue!"

Grimmjow: "Itu ngatung banget endingnya oy!"

Silvia: "Iye, tenang ajeh! Insya Allah bakal bikin kelanjutannya! Yaudah, berminat mereview?


End file.
